Content creators and networks deal with problems involving content identification. The main issue being that of “freebooting”, where online content is taken from one site and re-hosted on another site, or re-hosted on the same site by a different author. This re-hosting of content can result in misallocation of digital rights if for example the same video becomes significantly more popular when it is posted again. In some instances, a small revision is made by a second individual and the second individual can be allocated the digital rights of the original content creator.